Brendam: Collision Course
Bernard's Magical World is a 2024 epic musical adventure buddy comedy-drama film and a midquel to Brendam: The Movie. The film is directed and written by James Gunn. It is seen before the middle of Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) in Brendam: The Movie. It stars Ewan McGregor, Chris O'Dowd, Nev Scharrel, John Cleese, Jemaine Clement, and Woody Harrelson. This movie marks the debut of a new wardrobe for the Guardians of Brendam. Premise Bernard and his friends, the Guardians of Brendam, meet a wilderness explorer named Kylee and Zig Zag's stepfather Victor. When Lovelace is captured by the evil Ernest of the Cross, his assistant, a no-nonsense creature named Pepe, and Bernard's brother, they go on a quest to save him. Cast *Ewan McGregor - Bernard (the main protagonist; credited as Bernard Livingston) and Dernard (a supporting antagonist; credited as Dernard Livingston) *Nev Scharrel - Kylee (the deuteragonist; credited as Wilderness Explorer Kylee) *Chris O'Dowd - Zig Zag (the tetartagonist; credited as Zig Zag Salamander) *Brendan Gleeson - Victor (the tritagonist; credited as Victor Salamander) *Woody Harrelson - Ernest of the Cross (the hidden main antagonist; credited as The Evil Doctor). He cross-dresses and disguises himself as Z's maid, Madame Frou-Frou, to warn the Guardians about Ernest's return. *Hayley Atwell - Olivia (a supporting character; credited as Olivia Howard) *John Cleese - Dr. Karl Frankenstein (a major antagonist; creidited as The Evil Genius) *Toby Jones - Toto (a major character; credited as Toto Halligton) *Peter Capaldi - King Joe (a major character; credited as King Joe Templeton) *Jim Parsons - Lovelace (a major character; credited as Lovelace "Fury" Howard) *James Corden - Professor Z (the secondary antagonist; credited as Mr. Z) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chauncey (a supporting antagonist; credited as Genius' Best Friend) *Sacha Baron Cohen - Punjab (a supporting character; credited as Peperally's bodyguard) *James Gunn - Quinn (a supporting antagonist; credited as Larry) *Tony Hale - Kyle (a supporting character; credited as Assistant Kyle) *Jemaine Clement - Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor (a supporting antagoinst; credited as Sam Deavor) *Colin Farrell - Mr. Gristle (the tertiary antagonist; credited as Gristle) *Nick Frost - Mr. Trout (a former supporting antagonist; credited as Trout) *Tracy Morgan - Mr. Pickles (a former supporting antagonist; credited as Pickles) *Benicio del Toro - Count Roderick Von Zipper (a supporting antagoinst; credited as The Count) *Danny Mann - Percy (a major antagonist of the film; credited as the Settlers' dog) *Michael Peña - Dernard (a supporting antagonist; credited as Dernard Livingston) *John DiMaggio - Diesel (a supporting character; credited as Diesel The Monkey) *Henry Winkler - Thanos (a former supporting antagonist) *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia (a supporting character; credited as Cynthia Livingston) *Kevin Spacey - Otis (a major antagoinst; credited as The Doctor's Assistant) *Catherine O'Hara - Helga (a supporting character; credited as Helga Salamander) *Jennifer Saunders - Masikura (a supporting character; credited as Masikura the Maid) *Alain Chabat - Iago (a supporting character; credited as Iago Salamander) *Eddie Izzard - Dr. Phil Van Neuter (a minor antagonist; credited as Dr. Neuter) *Tom Kenny - Anycard (a supporting antagonist) Cast at the end credits *Ewan McGregor *Hayley Atwell *Chris O'Dowd *Toby Jones *Peter Capaldi *Catherine O'Hara *John Cleese *James Corden *Kevin Spacey Benicio del Toro *Tony Hale Eddie Izzard *Kevin Michael Richardson Uzo Aduba *Colin Farrell Nick Frost Tracy Morgan *with Jemaine Clement *with Nev Scharrel *and Woody Harrelson Scrolling credits *Ewan McGregor - Bernard Livingston / Dernard Livingston *Nev Scharrel - Wilderness Explorer Kylee *Brendan Gleeson - Victor Salamander *Woody Harrelson - The Evil Doctor / Madame Frou-Frou *John Cleese - The Evil Genius *James Corden - Mr. Z *Benicio del Toro - The Count *Toby Jones - Toto Halligton *Peter Capaldi - King Joe Templeton *Hayley Atwell - Olivia Howard *Jim Parsons - Lovelace "Fury" Howard *Jemaine Clement - Sam Deavor *Chris O'Dowd - Zig Zag Salamander *Colin Farrell - Gristle *Nick Frost - Trout *Tracy Morgan - Pickles *Catherine O'Hara - Helga Salamander *Jennifer Saunders - Masikura the Maid *Alain Chabat - Iago Salamander Additional voices *Kevin Michael Richardson - Genius' Best Friend *Sacha Baron Cohen - Peperally's bodyguard *James Gunn - Larry *Tom Kenny - Anycard *Tony Hale - Assistant Kyle *Danny Mann - Settlers' dog *Eddie Izzard - Dr. Neuter *John DiMaggio - Diesel The Monkey *Kevin Spacey - The Doctor's Assistant *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia Livingston Trivia *A majority of the film is simillar to movies and episodes: **April Fools Rules: ***Bernard's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lincoln's places, moves and lines. ***Kylee's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lori's places, moves and lines. ***Zig Zag's places, moves and lines are simillar to Leni's places, moves and lines. ***Iago's places, moves and lines are simillar to Luna's places, moves and lines. ***Pepe's places, moves and lines are simillar to Luan's places, moves and lines. ***Helga's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lynn's places, moves and lines. ***Olivia's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lucy's places, moves and lines. ***Toto's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lana's places, moves and lines. ***Joe's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lola's places, moves and lines. ***Masikura's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lisa's places, moves and lines. ***Diesel’s places and moves are simillar to Lily's places, moves and lines. ***Lovelace's places, moves and lines are simillar to Rita and Lynn Sr.'s places, moves and lines. **Fool's Paradise: ***Bernard's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lincoln's places, moves and lines. ***Zig Zag's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lori's places, moves and lines. ***Kylee's places, moves and lines are simillar to Leni's places, moves and lines. ***Helga's places, moves and lines are simillar to Luna's places, moves and lines. ***Ernest of the Cross' places, moves and lines are simillar to Luan's places, moves and lines. ***Iago's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lynn's places, moves and lines. ***Olivia's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lucy's places, moves and lines. ***Joe's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lana's places, moves and lines. ***Toto's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lola's places, moves and lines. ***Masikura's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lisa's places, moves and lines. ***Diesel’s places and moves are simillar to Lily's places, moves and lines. ***Lovelace's places, moves and lines are simillar to Rita's places, moves and lines. ***Pepe's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lynn Sr.'s places, moves and lines. **Fool Me Twice: ***Bernard's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lincoln's places, moves and lines. ***Helga's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lori's places, moves and lines. ***Kylee's places, moves and lines are simillar to Leni's places, moves and lines. ***Zig Zag's places, moves and lines are simillar to Luna's places, moves and lines. ***Pepe's places, moves and lines are simillar to Luan's places, moves and lines. ***Ernest of the Cross' places, moves and lines are simillar to Luan (on the monitor)'s places, moves and lines. ***Olivia's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lynn's places, moves and lines. ***Iago's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lucy's places, moves and lines. ***Toto's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lana's places, moves and lines. ***Joe's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lola's places, moves and lines. ***Masikura's places, moves and lines are simillar to Lisa's places, moves and lines. ***Diesel’s places, moves and lines are simillar to Lily's places, moves and lines. ***Lovelace's places, moves and lines are simillar to Rita and Lynn Sr.'s places, moves and lines. **The Boss Baby: ***Kylee's places, moves and lines are simillar to Theodore Lindsey Templeton’s places, moves and lines. ***Bernard’s places, moves and lines are simillar to Timothy Leslie Templeton’s places, moves and lines. ***Ernest of the Cross’ places, moves and lines are simillar to Francis Eugene Francis‘ places, moves and lines. ***The Guardians' places, moves and lines are simillar to Ted Timothy Templeton and Janice Leslie Templeton’s places, moves and lines. ***Olivia’s places, moves and lines are simillar to Jimbo’s places, moves and lines. ***Helga and Iago’s places, moves and lines are simillar to the Triplets’ places, moves and lines. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Boxtrolls The Boxtrolls]: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wreck-It_Ralph Wreck-It Ralph]: *At first, at the film’s beginning to it’s middle, Ernest is Bernard‘s idol. At the end of the film, he‘s secretly his second arch-nemesis. *In order to hide from Pepe, Diesel is wearing a watermelon helmet and diaper, Helga is wearing padding, Toto and Joe are wearing bubble-wrap, and Olivia has her head inside a gargoyle head. Zig Zag, Bernard, and Iago are the sole Guardians not to wear gear from Ernest. *The Guardians of Brendam get a new wardrobe. J.B. Eagle's Oh's Magical World Oh's Magical World is a J.B. Eagle spoof of the extended version of Bernard's Magical World. It is released in December 1 2024. Cast video * Oh (Home) as Bernard * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Zig Zag * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Toto * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Joe * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace * Smek (Home) as Dernard * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel * Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Kylee * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) as Professor Zündapp * King Julien (Madagascar) as Victor Doyle * Phango (Khumba) as Count Roderick Von Zipper * Smaug (The Hobbit) as Karl Frankenstein * Yokai (Big Hero 6) as William Rookwood * Rex (Toy Story) as Sam Deavor * Olaf (Frozen) as Mr. Trout * Horton as Mr. Pickles * Vulture (Marvel Cinematic Universe) as Mr. Gristle * The Grinch (CGI) as Thanos * Maurice w/ Mort (Madagascar) as Punjab * Stefano (Madagascar 3) as Dr. Neuter * Mike Wasowski (Monsters, Inc.) as Colonel Theodore Sugarbottoms * Carlos (Hop) as Grem * Phil (Hop) as Acer * Hunter (Storks) as Ernest of the Cross * Rudy (Ice Age 3) as Giant Ernest of the Cross Other Cast * Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) as Count Roderick Von Zipper's Valet * Bagheera (LA) as Cat Ernest of the Cross * Rabbit (Christopher Robin) as Wolf Ernest of the Cross * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) as Owl Ernest of the Cross * Ferdinand as Bull Ernest of the Cross * Scud (Toy Story 1) as Chauncey * Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Assistant Kyle * Crane (Kung Fu Panda 1-3) as the Mime * Creek (Trolls) as Anycard Trailer cast * Oh (Home) as Bernard * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Zig Zag * Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Kylee * Smaug (The Hobbit) as Karl Frankenstein * Rex (Toy Story) as Sam Deavor * Hunter (Storks) as Ernest of the Cross * Olaf (Frozen) as Mr. Trout * Horton as Mr. Pickles * Vulture (Marvel Cinematic Universe) as Mr. Gristle * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Toto * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Joe * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) as Professor Zündapp * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia * King Julien (Madagascar) as Victor Doyle * Phango (Khumba) as Count Roderick Von Zipper * Carlos (Hop) as Grem * Phil (Hop) as Acer * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace Fury * Stefano (Madagascar 3) as Dr. Phil Van Neuter * Smek (Home) as Dernard * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel * Yokai (Big Hero 6) as William Rookwood * Maurice w/ Mort (Madagascar) as Punjab * The Grinch (CGI) as Thanos * Mike Wasowski (Monsters, Inc.) as Colonel Theodore Sugarbottoms * Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) as Count Roderick Von Zipper's Valet * Scud (Toy Story 1) as Chauncey * Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Assistant Kyle * Crane (Kung Fu Panda 1-3) as the Mime * Creek (Trolls) as Anycard * Rudy (Ice Age 3) as Giant Ernest * Bagheera (LA) as Cat Ernest of the Cross * Rabbit (Christopher Robin) as Wolf Ernest of the Cross * Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) as Owl Ernest of the Cross * Ferdinand as Bull Ernest of the Cross Voices *Mindy Kaling *Jason Bateman *Jason Sudekis *Jim Parsons *Helen Mirren *Kelsey Grammer *Benedict Cumberbatch *Idris Elba *Liam Neeson *Christina Applegate *Kaley Cuoco *Amy Poehler *Anna Faris *Josh Gad *Jim Carrey *Micheal Keaton *Bill Hader *Sacha Baron Cohen *Jemaine Clement *Hank Azaria *Wallace Shawn *Cedric the Entertainer *Andy Richter *Robert De Niro *Billy Crystal Cast at the end credits * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel * Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Assistant Kyle * Scud (Toy Story 1) as Chauncey * Stefano (Madagascar 3) as Dr. Phil Van Neuter * Crane (Kung Fu Panda 1-3) as the Mime * Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) as Count Roderick Von Zipper's Valet * Nigel (Rio 1-2) as Doppleganger Zig Zag * Creek (Trolls) as Anycard * Maurice w/ Mort (Madagascar) as Punjab * The Grinch (CGI) as Thanos * Mike Wasowski (Monsters, Inc.) as Colonel Theodore Sugarbottoms * Phango (Khumba) as Count Roderick Von Zipper * Olaf (Frozen), Horton and Vulture (Marvel Cinematic Universe) as Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles and Mr. Gristle * Smaug (The Hobbit) as Karl Frankenstein * Smek (Home) as Dernard * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago * Yokai (Big Hero 6) as William Rookwood * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia * Rex (Toy Story) as Sam Deavor * Hunter (Storks) as Ernest of the Cross * Professor Knight (Monsters University) as Interview Host * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Joe * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia * King Julien (Madagascar) as Victor Doyle * Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) as Zig Zag * Carlos and Phil (Hop) as Grem and Acer * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) as Professor Z * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Toto * Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Kylee and * Oh (Home) as Bernard Note Hunter portays Ernest in both his normal self and his fortune teller machine form. TV Tropes *Adaptational Villainy: Ernest gives an evil speech to the Settlers at the start of the film. *Adult Fear: At the final battle, Ernest lets out his evil grin, which shocks the Guardians (but not Bernard who is brave). *Amusing Injuries: Toto and Joe suffers several in their attempts to assassinate Ernest at the final battle. *And the Adventure Continues: Kylee becomes the new member of the Guardians of Brendam and goes for some missions after Zig Zag's defeat. *And Here He Comes Now: After Lovelace wishes that the Guardians will save him, the Guardians make it to the top of the Forever Mountain. *Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking: Near the end, as Lovelace is about to fall to his death, Benrard says, "I made it with the help of Toto, Joe, Olivia and Zig Zag. *Ascended Extra: Karl and Chauncey are now getting top billing. *Boredom Montage: Bernard with repetitive Guardian life near the start until he got exhausted and wishes it to be once a day. *Bread, Eggs, Breaded Eggs: At the film's climax, before Ernest leaves, he tells the Guardians, "I want experiments, I want chemist. I want chemist experiments." *Big Bad: Pepe (at the end of the film, he reforms). *Big "NO!": Joe goves five of them while Ernest tortures Zig Zag. *Big "OMG!": Moments while the airbag explodes, Joe says, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!!!!!!!". *Big "WHAT?!": Before the defeat of Ernest, he says, "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" *Brick Joke: **At the start of the film, Bernard meets Kylee and Zig Zag is jealous when Kylee is Bernard's friend (Zig Zag's doppleganger likes her). At the end, Kylee hugs Zig Zag after Ernest's defeat and thinks he likes her which makes him say "YEAH!!!". **Toto ditches Bernard and the Guardians after the defeat of the Count. At the final battle,# he returns in a blimp and joins the fight. *Book-Ends: **Bernard waking up as the sun rises after the opening credits and at the final scene. **At the start of Act I, after Ernest's clip, Bernard says, "I wouldn't know that Ernest would be so evil." At the end of Act II, after Ernest tells his past story, Bernard says, "I know you are so mean. Infact I wouldn't know that you would be so evil." *The Bus Came Back: The Maid that falls in love with Toto has one minute of screen time in the first film. She is named "Masikura". *Car Fu: Bernard rams the Count over by driving the Guardians' car on him but the car's airbag is filled by bombs so the whole car explodes after the Count is hit by the car. *Card Carrying Villains: Ernest does his evil grin to the audience and tells them "I'm Always Good At Pretending." before locking the Guardians up. *Cast Calculus: Villainesses and heroines alike. **For the Guardians of Brendam: ***The Hero: Bernard. ***The Lancer: Lovelace. ***The Smart Guy: Zig Zag. ***The Big Guys: Toto and Joe. ***The Chick: Olivia. ***Kid-Appeal Characters: Iago, Helga, Cynthia, and Diesel. ***Sixth Ranger: Kylee. ***Sixth Ranger Traitor: Ernest of the Cross. **For Team Ernest: ***Bigger Bad: Shelby Forthright, the CEO of Ernest Works. ***Big Bad/The Mole: Ernest of the Cross. ***Dragon-in-Chief: Professor Z. ***Evil Geniuses: Count Roderick Von Zipper and Thanos. ***The Brutes: Mr. Gristle, Mr. Trout, and Mr. Pickles. ***The Dark Chick: Sam Deavor. ***Those Two Bad Guys: Grem and Acer. *Classical Music: Tyler Bates re-writes the film's classical music. *Cliffhanger: The TV version of the film has one before the final commercial break before the credits. Ernest will cut Bernard in half. *Creative Closing Credits: This film's credits show scenes of the Dance Party Ending going on. A happy ending indeed. During the credits, as each character dances, a small screen shows the actor who provided their voice. Casually, they stand at a sound studio's microphone. After the first three minutes, the rest of the credits appear on parchment paper. At the end of the credits, "Hooked on a Feeling" returns to kick off the closing credits. *Crossdressing Voices: James Gunn (the director, writer and voice of Larry) does the voice of Leni Weselton (the owner of Leni's Officially Licensed Movies who was interrogated by Bernard at the climax of the film). *Cold-Blooded Torture: At the final battle, Ernest does his torture by tickling Zig Zag and finishes the torture by doing his evil laugh, leaving the Guardians utterly shocked and disappointed (except Bernard). *Cut Lex Luthor a Check: Pepe does his evil Lex Luthor-like grin during his betrayal. *Dance Party Ending: With Andy Grammer singing "A Friend Like You". *Defeat Means Friendship: Pepe is beaten up by the Guardians. Then, Bernard hugs Pepe and asks them to join them. During the epilouge, Pepe retires to be a con-artist and becomes friends with the people in Asia he tricked. *Demoted to Extra: Cynthia only appears at the beginning and the final scene of the film and has only three lines only. *Disco Dan: At the end of the film, all the characters dance to a new song. *Disney Death: Two examples in the film. **Kylee is killed by Ernest's first henchman, Kyle's gun at the second to-last scene for the film's second act. At the climax, when Bernard's first Mushroom Samba is done, Kylee is revealed to be alive. **Bernard has one. After the Count is killed and the Guardians' car exploded, the Guardians think he's dead. Bernard emerges from the destroyed car and tells the Guardians to stop and decides to lead the Guardians to defeat Ernest. *Down the Rabbit Hole: During the escape tunnel scene, the Guardians start the tunnel by going down it. *Dream Within a Dream: At the middle of the film, Bernard dreams about the Bandit getting him who turns out to be Kylee (seen for the first time in the film). *Earn Your Happy Ending *Eureka Moment: Moments before Ernest tortures Zig Zag, Bernard finds the Treasure. *Evil Laugh: Ernest's sinister laugh ("HEE-HAW-HO-HO-HO!") is first heard as Bernard and Kylee first hear him. And it is last heard at the end as he is about to kill Bernard during the final battle. *The Exile: Ernest brings Lovelace to the Forever Mountain to be killed. *Exploding Fish Tanks: While Ernest kills Bernard before capturing him, he smashes a fish bowl. *Fat Bastard: Ernest (the film's central antagonist). *The Fellowship Has Ended: The Guardians break up after Ernest locks them up. But they team up with Bernard to stop Pepe and Ernest and are brought back together after Ernest's defeat. *Fireball Eyeballs: At the climax, Ernest tells Bernard, "You know what happens when you make Ernest MAD!" before leaving the headquarters. *Flat "What.": Zig Zag lets one out as Ernest tortures him. *Fly-at-the-Camera Ending: Right before the credits begin, the movie ends with Joe and Toto on a plane and flying at the camera. *Four Lines, All Waiting: The film has four subplots: Ernest doing his evil plan, Bernard searching for the truth about Ernest's potion, the Guardians helping Bernard defeat Pepe, and Karl plotting to destroy Lovelace. *Genki Boy: Joe runs fast every time he sees Kylee. But in the final battle, Joe walks slowly while Kylee wishes her good luck. *Gilligan Cut: Ernest says, "Come here, Bernard." offscreen. In his lair, Ernest says, "Thank you." *Glass Smack and Slide: Diesel tries to follow the rest of the guardians as they are about to take flight. However, just as he's jumping toward the tunnel, Toto closes the tunnel door and Diesel smacks flat against its small window, before sliding down. *Gossip Evolution: Ernest tells Bernard and Kylee his story and after that, he locks them up with the Gaurdians and takes Lovelace to the forever mountain. *Happy Ending: Zig Zag and Bernard share a kiss together, ending the movie. *Heel–Face Turn: Dr. Phil Van Neuter (seen at the end of the film). *Hoist By His Own Petard: The Guardians defeat Ernest by setting up a trap for him, and at the end, they laugh and celebrate thier victory. *How We Got Here: The film opens with Bernard crashing through a glass window about to get killed by a hunter. The first half of the story is spent explaining how he got into that predicament. *Insistent Terminology: It is a running gag that when Zig Zag calls Kylee a heap of trash, she says, "I'm a Girl!". *Instant Costume Change: In the middle of the film to the film's final battle, Bernard changes from his regular outfit into a black tuxedo. From Ernest's first real appearance to the film's final battle, Toto changes into a blue and pink hat and a pink jumpsuit. From Ernest's betrayal to the film's final battle, Joe changes into a red coat and blue boots. *Iris Out: The film ends with a typical cartoon-style one, on Bernard after the big finish on the Andy Grammer "A Friend Like You" number, moments after his kiss with Zig Zag. *Ironic Echo: Zig Zag tells Ernest at the Guardians' arrival at Las Vegas before Ernest tortures him, "I better be here that I will see, you be left to die by me." *It's All About Me / Motive Rant: Ernest tells his story about how he became bad during his real introduction to Bernard. *Jaw Drop: Joe lets one out at the Guardians' arrival at the Forever Mountain as Ernest is about to kill Lovelace. *Large Ham: During his final battle with the Count, Berard uses the car to kill the Count for 190 miles. *Left the Background Music On: When the Guardians arrive at the Forever Mountain, they are trying to creep up on Lovelace, who has kidnapped by Ernest, without startling him. Their movements are accompanied by a set of increasingly tense string chords...until Toto and Joe turn round to see Bernard playing the chords on his hair. *The Mole: Pepe is revealed to be Ernest's assistant in order to destroy Brendam. At the climax, he reforms and helps the Guardians defeat Ernest. *Mushroom Samba: After Ernest locks Bernard, Kylee and the Guardians up, Bernard falls on his back and visions of Olivia, Toto and Joe dance through his head. When Bernard starts to fall at the start of the tunnell, the mushroom samba begins again (faster this time). *Musical Slapstick Montage: Bernard and the Guardians set up a trap for Ernest. *My God, What Have I Done?: Pepe says this after the Guardians attack him. *Narrator All Along: It turns out that Bernard is telling his story to his fellow Guardians at the end of the film version. *Obviously Evil: Ernest, Dernard and Pepe are the only antagonists in the film with lots of screen time. He taks Lovelace to Las Vegas to show his people the forever potion convention. *Oh, Crap!: Bernard lets out a shy face at the start as Ernest is on the projector and at the end in which Ernest tortures Zig Zag. *Out-of-Character Moment: Ernest tells Bernard is story of how becomes fired from the Guardians of Brendam and wants revenge on them at the film's climax. *Potty Emergency: Toto has one in the middle of being chased by the angry monkey mob, which leads to him being stranded with them while Bernard and the others escape. *The Power of Rock: During the final battle, Pepe plays "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister while activating Ernest's trap. It is also Ernest's defeat. *Record Needle Scratch: After Ernest tortures Zig Zag, a record needle scratches. After that, a "DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!" sound plays. *Rousing Speech: Pepe gives one to the Guardians after Bernard reforming him. Pepe: Listen up, my fellow Guardians. Come on over here. Listen to me. This strange "Ernest character" is taking everything that makes Brendam so miserable and you're not doing anytihng about it. (The Guardians all agree) Pepe: We've got to fight for our money, stand up for our dollars, beacuase when they take our gold, we've got to do. While defeating Ernest, we better make Brendam one nation under god, indivisible with liberty and justice for all. The Guardians: When they take our gold, we've got to do! *Running Gag: Two running gags: First, Bernard hit by Toto (three times: at the beginning, before Bernard's speech and at the final scene). The second is "You know what happens when you make Ernest mad! Did I ever tell you about problem here?" *Shout-Out: Here are a few shout-outs for the film: **Eine kleine Nachtmusik plays throughout the film. The Allegro appears at the first scene, the seach for Lovelace and the moments after Ernest's defeat. The Romanze only appears at the second-to-last scene of the film. The Menuetto appears at the meeting and Ernest's defeat. The whole thing is the second song at the end credits. **Zig Zag tells of the time he made Ernest mad, and woke up to find a killed bird in his bed. **Olivia tells of the time Ernest boiled her phone in a pot. **Several elements of Ernest's plan resemble those from the Saw films. **Moments before Bernard rams the Count with the Guardians' car, Joe says, "Have car, will travel!". *Signature Laugh: Ernest's signature laugh is "HEE-HAW-HO-HO-HO!". *Slasher Smile: Ernest makes one when he plans revenge on the Guardians after telling his story. *Straight Man: Victor. *Stupid Question Bait: During the final battle, Ernest asks Toto, "Will I kill you FIRST?!?!?". Toto didn't awnser that. So Ernest kills Lovelace instead. *Super-Powered Evil Side: After telling his story, Ernest tells Bernard and Kyle that they will be trapped in the headquarters. *Survival Mantra: Before Bernard can save Zig Zag from Ernest, he chants to Ernest, "I'm Not Your... breaths ...Prey. I'm Not Your Prey. I'm Not Your Prey." *Swapped Roles: Pepe locks up Zig Zag and builds a robotic clone of him. *Take a Third Option: Parodied by Bernard at one point. Toto: We're going and getting Zig Zag! Olivia: We're staying and calling Lovelace! Bernard: There is a third option. (dramatic piano chord) Olivia: There is? Bernard: Yes. It involves...(zooms out to show Bernard standing at a toy keyboard)...murder. (Bernard plays a dramatic piano chord) Toto: That's your option?! Bernard: No, not really, it's just you three had options and I wanted to have one as well, hehe...or did I? (Bernard plays a dramatic piano chord) *Team Hand-Stack: The Guardians do this after Bernard's Rousing Speech. *This Is Gonna Suck: Before Ernest tortures Zig Zag, Toto says the trope's name. *The Cameo: Cynthia appears at the film's beginning, talking to Bernard. *The One Who Wears Shoes: Kylee wears platform sandals because Ernest insists she has to be taller before the events of Brendam 2. Once the Guardians realize Ernest was Evil All Along, Kylee takes off the shoes and throws them at his face. *Theme Tune Cameo: As the last song of the end credits, the instrumental of the films' theme song "Hooked on a Feeling" is played. *Three... Two... One...: Before the Guardians' trap from Ernest begins, Zig Zag counts down. *Those Two Guys: Toto and Joe in this film. These two guys share their scenes together and are the film's comic-relief characters. *Title Drop: At the film's final battle, Ernest says, "This is not BERNARD'S MAGICAL WORLD! It's Mine!" *Trailers Always Lie: The film's theatrical trailer showed Helga and Iago as cheerleaders. It is also shown at the extended edition's final battle. *To Be Continued: The movie has a "The Guardians of Brendam will return" message at the end of the credits, like the other movies. **Also, the TV version has a "To Be Continued" card before the final commercial break. *Turn the Other Cheek: At the middle of the film, the Count (Bernard's arch nemesis) comes to Brendam to kill Bernard. At the big chase scene, Bernard shoos the Count by melting him. *Two Words: I Can't Count: Ernest says, "Two Words: I'm taking Lovelace to the... FOREVER MOUNTAIN". *Wham Episode: In the first film after the midquel's events, Karl and Chauncey survive from their death and save Bernard from being locked up. *"Where Are They Now?" Epilogue: In a mid-credits scene, the narrator (Corey Burton) explains the epilouge of the characters. *Wink "Ding!": After Ernest's defeat, Pepe winks at Bernard. *With Lyrics: Zig Zag sings an updated version of "Eine kleine Nachtmusik Romanze" called "Be Kind To Me" to cheer Bernard up. *"YEAH!" Shot: The final frame has a mixture of this and a Fly-at-the-Camera Ending when Toto and Joe fly the plane to the camera. *You Have Got to Be Kidding Me!: Bernard says this after Ernest tortures Zig Zag. Songs *The Virginia Company - Woody Harrelson, Tony Hale and Chorus *What a Wonderful World - Ed Helms *Friends - Blake Shelton *Right Back Where We Started From - Nev Scharrel *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? - Ed Helms, Forest Whitaker, Lauren Ambrose, Chris Cooper and Paul Dano *The Rainbow Connection - Me First and the Gimme Gimmes *Be Kind To Me - Forest Whitaker *A Friend Like You - Adam Grammer *Party Rock Anthem - Ed Helms, Forest Whitaker, Lauren Ambrose, Chris Cooper, Paul Dano and Jim Parsons *Just a Kid - Wilco *What is Love - Janelle Monáe (theatrical version and extended verison only) In the Extended version, If We Hold On Together by Anndi McAfee and Aria Curzon is played at the end of the credits. In the UK version and the USA DVD version, that song plays at the end credits instead of What is Love. Gallery guardians_of_the_galaxy__avengers_infinity_war_by_queenofnightwish-dbv9jto.jpg|The Guardians of Brendam in the theatrical release trailer References *''Saw'' - Pepe becomes an accomplice of Ernest of the Cross, which is similar to Amanda Young and Mark Hoffman from the films. *''Fearless'' - The whole epic Veigar Margeirsson song plays when Pepe and Bernard devise a way to get back at Luan. *''It'' - Ernest's inflatable clown resembles the titular character's full body from Stephen King's novel "It". *''Toy Story'' - Bernard asking Pepe for help is a refernece to Woody asking the Mutant Toys for help. *''The Secret Life of Pets'' - Ernest and Kyle's mother and baby disguise in order to catch the Guardians is a reference to the Flushed Pets' disguise. *''Animal Farm'' - The Count killed by Bernard's car is a reference to Napoleon killed by the farm animals at the final scene. *''Despicable Me'' - Kylee's line moments after the Count gets hit by Bernard's car, "He is going to kick your butt!" is simillar to Agnes' line after Gru punches Vector. *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' - Moments after the Count's death, Toto says his line, "WOW! He is super dumb!", which is smillar to George's line, "WOW! He is Super Dumb!". *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' - Bernard's scream when he is almost killed by the bomb-filled airbags is the scream Dennis has when he is falling. *''James Bond'' - Pepe sitting in a chair while holding Chauncey parodies Ernst Stavro Blofeld, the primary villain in most of the early James Bond movies. **''Game of Thrones'' - Pepe's "Jester Throne" is also likely a parody of the Iron Throne from the acclaimed fantasy series. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minions_(film) Minions] - When Bernard is about to kill the Count by using the airbags, the bomb-filled airbags made the car explode, but Bernard emerges from the car (still alive). It is a refrerence to when the Giant Kevin, Scarlet Overkill, and Herb Overkill exploded, Kevin shrank and survived from his death. *[http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/April_Fools_Rules April Fools Rules] - Some scenes in the film are simillar to the whole episode. *[http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Fool%27s_Paradise Fool's Paradaise] - Some scenes in the film are simillar to the whole episode. *''Fool Me Twice'' - Some scenes in the film are simillar to the whole episode. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Berenstain_Bears_(1985_TV_series) The Berenstain Bears] - Pepe's plot to kill the Guardians is simillar to Papa's plot to destroy the Politeness Plan in Forget Their Manners. Music video Category:Brendam main characters